Jenseits des Schleiers
by wolfdoggoldfish Inc
Summary: Sirius fällt durch den Vorhang. Doch entgegen den uralten Legenden bringt er ihm nicht den Tod, obwohl er auch nicht mehr wirklich unter den Lebenden weilt....Titel geändert, vorher: Jenseits der Grenze
1. Der Fall

JENSEITS DER GRENZE

Teil I Gefangen

KAPITEL 1 Der Fall

Gerade eben hatte er noch gelacht, hatte seine Cousine verspottet, da traf ihn der Zauberbann. Der Fluch prallte gegen seine Brust, warf ihn zurück. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Er wusste, was da hinter ihm lag. Jeder Zauberer wusste von dem düsteren Geheimnis des Bogens - oder glaubte davon zu wissen. Kein Zauberer, keine Hexe, die hindurchfielen, kamen je wieder zurück. Das folgende Geschehen schien Stunden zu dauern, nahm in Wirklichkeit jedoch nur Sekunden in Anspruch.

Er spürte, wie er jegliches Gleichgewicht verlor. Er sah Tonks, die sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und ihn anstarrte. Er sah, dass Remus Harry um die Taille packte und ihn zurückhielt. Er hörte Harry schreien: „SIRIUS!"

Und dann fiel er. Er durchbrach den Vorhang, überquerte die Grenze. Sirius fiel, fiel ins Bodenlose, wie es schien.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf feuchtem, kaltem Boden. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und fragte sich, was er zu erwarten hatte. Welche unbekannten Wesen würden ihm begegnen? - Er stöhnte, sein Kopf schmerzte. „Wo bin ich hier nur hingeraten? Was-" Er stockte. Eine düstere, alles andere zurückdrängende Kälte überkam ihn. Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Vor seinen geschlossenen Augen entstand ein Bild - ein zerstörtes Haus, zwei leblose Körper. Er hörte ein Baby schreien. Er öffnete die Augen. Verschwommene Gestalten bewegten sich auf ihn zu. Leider waren sie ihm nur allzu bekannt. „DEMENTOREN!"

Sirius sprang trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen auf. Er wollte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche ziehen - und griff ins Leere. Er erschrak. Der Zauberstab war die einzige wirksame Waffe gegen Dementoren. Als er gefallen war, hatte er ihn doch noch in der Hand! Aber wo war er jetzt?

Währenddessen kamen die dunklen Gestalten immer näher. Sie beeilten sich nicht, als ob sie sich sicher wären, dass ihnen ihr Opfer nicht mehr entkommen könne.

Sirius suchte noch immer seinen Zauberstab. Bilder stiegen in seinem Kopf auf, Bilder von einem zerstörten Haus, zwei Leichen und einem hilflosen schreienden Baby. Er versuchte sie zurückzudrängen - doch ohne Erfolg.

Während er verzweifelt und halb bewusstlos nach seinem Zauberstab tastete, kamen die Dementoren immer näher. Sie schienen sich in Zeitlupe zu bewegen, aber auch für Sirius verstrich die Zeit langsamer - so kam es ihm zumindest vor.

Doch dann hatten die finsteren Gestalten ihn fast erreicht. Sirius wusste, dass er jetzt verloren war. Ohne Zauberstab konnte er nicht kämpfen. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf blendeten ihn. Er brach zusammen, wissend, dass er jetzt seine Seele verlieren würde. Kurz bevor das Bewusstsein verlor, hörte er noch eine Stimme, die ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkam: „EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Er sah noch ein helles, sanftes Licht, dann wurde es dunkel um ihn.


	2. Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Hallo, Leute,

ich hab beim letzten Mal wohl etwas vergessen…" Naja, dann kommt das eben jetzt.

Ich (Pads) schreibe „Jenseits der Grenze zusammen mit Moony, Prongs ist unsere Beta-Leserin..

Disclaimer: Leider gehört Sirius nicht uns und bisher auch keiner der anderen Charaktere(sobald sich die Identität des bösen James klärt,ändert sich das noch).

Kleinere Ungereimtheiten bitte ich euch, zu übersehen, es ist schließlich unsere erste FF.

AnneCarter: Vielen Dank für dein Review, hab mich sehr gefreut(ist immer hin das Erste, das ich kriege). Lass dich einfach von unserer Version überraschen. Und was den Patronus angeht, das wird sich noch herausstellen ;)

Silithiel: Und hier geht's weiter!

KAPITEL 2 Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Als Sirius wieder erwachte, waren die Dementoren verschwunden. Er sah sich um, doch es war ziemlich dunkel, so dass er kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Er schien sich in einem Kellergewölbe zu befinden, doch sicher war er sich nicht. Der Boden, auf dem er saß, war mit dunklen Steinen gepflastert und hin und wieder fielen Wassertropfen mit einem leisen Platschen von der Decke.

Plötzlich war es ihm, als hörte er leise Schritte in der Dunkelheit. Reflexartig fuhr seine Hand zu Hosentasche, doch sie war leer. Natürlich, er hatte seinen Zauberstab verloren. Der war schon nicht mehr da gewesen, als die Dementoren näher kamen. Gerettet hatte ihn ein anderer, eine geheimnisvolle Stimme hatte den Patronus heraufbeschworen. Er hatte sie erkannt, diese Stimme. Es war- „Nein. Das ist unmöglich. Er ist tot!" Seine Stimme hallte in den Gängen - offenbar waren es viele - wieder, das Echo trug seine Worte zu ihm zurück. Als wollte es ihm höhnisch klar machen, was er so viele Jahre zu verdrängen versuchte. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, um seinen Zauberstab und, wenn möglich, einen Weg zurück zu finden. Da kam ihm ein erschreckender Gedanke. Was, wenn es kein Zurück gab? Wenn er selbst auch tot war und dies das Totenreich, Himmel oder Hölle, was auch immer? Entschlossen schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. „Ich bin nicht tot!", dachte er. „Ich bin-" - „Quicklebendig, was? Im Gegensatz zu mir." Sirius fuhr herum. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Vor ihm stand, die Haare lässig verstrubbelt, die Zauberstabhand nebst Zauberstab in die Hüfte gestemmt, James. Er lächelte und Sirius strahlte ihn an, obwohl irgendetwas an seinem Lächeln misstrauisch machte, ihn verwunderte. War es wirklich das Lächeln? Oder eher der Zauberstab, der in diesem Moment krachend unter James' Füßen zerbrach?

Danke fürs Lesen, und schreibt unstte gaaaaaaanz, ganz viele Reviews!


	3. Du bist nicht James!

Sooo, nach langer Wartepause und einigen technischen Problemen(offenbar konnten vorher nur eingeloggte Leser reviewen- war aber keine Absicht) geht's weiter mit Kapitel 3.

Auf die Fragen nach dem bösen James, kann ich nur mit den Worten J.K.Rowlings antworten: Good question, excellent question. Sorry, can't answer it, you will find out later!

Disclaimer: wie gehabt natürlich, nichts gehört mir sondern alles J.K.Rowling.

KAPITEL 3 Du bist nicht James!

Sirius verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war hier los? Sein bester Freund hatte gerade seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen – und das absichtlich! Was sollte das alles? „Was...warum..." – „Bist du jetzt sprachlos? Wie kann dein bester Freund nur so etwas Gemeines tun", spottete James. Er lachte. „Bist du wirklich so naiv, Sirius? Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass du James Potter treffen kannst, obwohl er schon seit fast fünfzehn Jahren tot ist? Und dann auch noch hier, im großen Nichts? Meine Güte, bist du einfältig!" Sirius brachte immer noch kein Wort heraus. Was ging hier vor? Willenlos ließ er es zu, dass James (war es überhaupt James?) ihn mit einer eiskalten Hand am Arm packte und wegzog. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab zischte dieser ihm ins Ohr: „Wenn du dich wehrst, bist du tot!" Sirius schauderte unwillkürlich, die Stimme war so kalt und herzlos, irgendwie gar nicht richtig menschlich. Endlich fand er seine Sprache wieder. „Du...du bist nicht James." – „Du bist wohl ein echter Blitzmerker, was? Hast du das alleine rausgefunden?" – „Aber wer bist du dann?" Außer spöttischem Gelächter bekam er keine Antwort.

Stundenlang, so kam es Sirius vor, gingen sie durch dunkle Gänge und finstere Räume. Abgesehen von den Wassertropfen, die gelegentlich von der Decke fielen, war nichts zu hören. Nirgends rührte sich etwas. Es war beinahe beängstigend still.

Endlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel, ein Loch im Boden. Sirius starrte hinein, doch es war zu dunkel, er konnte nichts erkennen. „Und was soll das jetzt bringen? Ein Loch, prima. Ich hoffe, es wird noch spannender!" Sirius hoffte, dass sein Sarkasmus ihn mutiger klingen ließ, als er war. Sein Feind beobachtete ihn mit einem kalten Lächeln. „Ohja, das wird es mein lieber Sirius. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Aussicht, Sirius", sagte er leise und stieß ihn in das Loch.

Sirius fiel nicht lange, schon nach ein paar Metern kam er auf dem Boden auf, und doch war ihm klar, dass diese paar Meter ein paar Meter zu viel waren, wenn er entkommen wollte.

Um ihn herum war es dunkel. Obwohl er zunächst nichts sehen konnte, spürte er doch, dass er nicht allein in seinem Gefängnis war. Er meinte, einen Blick zu spüren, was eigentlich lächerlich war; es war schließlich stockfinster. Und doch war Sirius sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihn jemand ansah. Vielleicht jemand der schon länger hier war, dessen Augen sich bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Und tatsächlich konnte er, nachdem seine Augen sich an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, eine dunkle Gestalt erkennen. Jemand kauerte auf dem Boden und sah ihn direkt an. Sirius konnte die Augen der Gestalt in der Dunkelheit aufblitzen sehen.


	4. Wieder zusammen

Hallo, Leute!

Es hat zwar gedauert, aber es geht weiter!

Disclaimer wie gehabt, das kennt ihr ja schon...

Vielen Dank, für die netten Reviews, auch wenn ich jetzt nicht dazu komme, mich einzeln auf sie zu beziehen.

Eure Hochwohlgeborenen Moony & Pads

P.S.: Lest auch meine neue Kurzgeschichte "R.A.B." Sie ist sogar länger als unsere Kapitel! g

P:P.S: Übrigens, wollte ich mich noch bei meine(r) Beta-Leserin Sevvie bedanken. Leider war sie bei diesem Kapitel nicht zugegen-also verzeiht die Fehler.

KAPITEL 4 Wieder zusammen

Er fuhr zurück - was keine gute Idee war. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz, der ihm die Sicht vernebelte. Er taumelte, stürzte - und wurde aufgefangen. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und sah in die seines besten Freundes. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar war verstrubbelt wie eh und je, seine Brille war ihm so vertraut, dass es beinahe unheimlich war. Und seine Augen waren von einem sanften haselnussbraun, nur dass sich nun ein besorgter Ausdruck darin wiederspiegelte. Alles in allem sah er so aus, wie Sirius ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Das Problem war nur, der James von oben, der ihn hier hergebracht hatte, tat das auch.

Er musste James eine Weile ziemlich perplex angestarrt haben, denn dieser wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinen Augen rum.

„Hallo? Jemand zuhause?"

„Äh, ...tja..." ‚Wie schlagfertig von mir', dachte Sirius. ‚Äh, ...tja... Er muss mich für gestört halten.' James grinste ihn bloß an. Er war froh seinen Freund wieder bei sich zu haben, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser Zustand nicht allzu lange währen konnte und auch nicht durfte.

Sirius schluckte. War das jetzt James oder war es dasselbe Wesen wie zuvor? Wenn ja, war es ein ziemlich guter Schauspieler. James klang wieder absolut menschlich. Sirius war versucht zu glauben, dass James wirklich er selbst war und dass er ihm helfen würde, aber er wollte Gewissheit.

„Bist du James?" James sah ihn seltsam an, ganz so als ob er gekränkt wäre (oder hielt er ihn für verrückt?) und sagte dann:

„Man sollte ja meinen, du könntest dich an mich erinnern, auch wenn's schon 'ne Weile her ist!"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf (dumme Idee, aber daran hätte er vorher denken müssen).

„Autsch! Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich meinte, ich... Da oben war..." James sah ihn fragend an. Verdammt, wie sollte er etwas erklären, das er selbst nicht verstand.

Und dann fühlte er, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er wollte eigentlich nicht weinen, nicht jetzt, wo er seinen echten besten Freund wiedersah, der vor so vielen Jahren gestorben war. Nicht vor James, und vor allem nicht in einem hässlichen, kleinen Gefängnis im Irgendwo, aber er konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Immerhin war er an einem Tag (es war doch nur ein Tag?) durch einen tödlichen Vorhang Anmerkung der Autoren: Seit wann sind Vorhänge schön tödlich gefallen, hatte einen James getroffen, der... der nicht menschlich war? (Was zum Henker war das denn nun gewesen?) Und jetzt war er wieder mit dem echten James zusammen. Den er vermisst hatte. Also bitte, wer würde da denn nicht heulen?

James sah seinen besten Freund besorgt an. „Hey..." Sirius spürte, dass James ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte James, der nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, warum sein bester Freund ausgerechnet jetzt weinte. Sirius starrte ihn durch die Tränen hindurch so an, dass James das leise Gefühl beschlich, er sollte eigentlich wissen wieso- aber er schob dieses Gefühl beiseite. Es gab Wichtigeres zu tun.

„Wir sollten jetzt vielleicht besser gehen."

Sirius fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, dann starrte er ihn an.

„Wohin denn?"

„Naja, wie wär's mit 'weg von hier'?"

„Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ach komm, denk doch nach. Wie haben wir uns denn nach unseren Streichen immer wieder gerettet?"

„Indem wir die McGonagall angelogen haben und behauptet haben, es wäre Peter?" Anmerkung der Autoren: Wie man vielleicht merkt, sind wir nicht gerade die größten Peter-Fans...wer ist das überhaupt?

„Nein, du Idiot! Naja, das auch, aber... ach folg mir einfach!"

James drehte sich um und lief schnurstracks auf die Wand hinter ihm zu- und durch sie durch. Sirius stand verdattert da. Wo war James auf einmal hin verschwunden? Als hätte dieser seine Gedanken gelesen, streckte er den Kopf aus der Wand.

„Wo bleibst du denn? Du solltest doch eigentlich daran gewohnt sein, dass nicht alles so ist wie es scheint. Du bist doch schließlich ein Zauberer, oder nicht? Denk einfach an den Zugang zum Gleis 9 ¾!" Sirius musste zugeben, dass sein Freund Recht hatte. Also ließ er es darauf ankommen, dachte nicht daran, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen ihm und James gab, so etwas wie die kleine Tatsache, dass James tot war und er nicht (Stimmte das überhaupt?)kleine Anmerkung von Pads: JA! und folgte seinem Freund durch die Wand. Und wie bei der Absperrung von Kings Cross, die er als Schüler so oft durchschritten hatte, spürte er nicht den geringsten Widerstand. Es war eher, als würde er einfach durch einen Gang gehen. Da war er auch schon auf der anderen Seite und befand sich in einem großen Saal, der nicht ganz so dunkel war wie die Gänge vorhin und auch nicht ganz so leer. Tatsächlich wimmelte es nur so von Leuten, die alle dunkel gekleidet waren.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danke, dass ihr bis hierhin gelesen habt! Und jetzt bleibt euch nur eins zu tun- ein Review schreiben!


	5. Unheimliche Wesen

Kapitel 5 Unheimliche Wesen

Sirius staunte. Wer waren diese Menschen? Waren das vielleicht die ‚Bewohner' dieser Welt? Leute wie James? Würde er auch Lily wieder treffen? Ehe er seine Fragen hatte aussprechen können, geschweige denn eine Antwort bekommen hätte, erhob sich ein unheimliches Tuscheln und Murmeln im Saal, ganz so wie es aus dem Tor in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu hören gewesen war.

Wieso klangen sie auch hier so? Er hatte angenommen, sie klängen nur von der Welt der Lebenden aus, über die Grenze hinweg so undeutlich. James konnte er schließlich auch verstehen. ‚Vielleicht sind es gar keine Menschen…' dachte Sirius beunruhigt. In diesem Moment erkannte er, dass sich die Masse der Schwarzgekleideten ihm näherte. Gesichter konnte er keine erkennen, da alle große schwarze Masken trugen, und somit auch nicht feststellen, ob Lily unter ihnen war. Vorsichtig wich er zurück, bereit wieder in der Wand zu verschwinden, falls diese Gestalten Ungutes im Sinn hatten - was auch der Fall zu sein schien. _Ein Lebender... Seht nur. _Einige Worte konnte er mittlerweile dem Geflüster entnehmen. ..._fasst ihn... _‚Fasst ihn??? Das klingt aber gar nicht gut!' „James?" Er war fort. Sirius sah sich um, aber dort waren bloß überall diese unheimlichen Gestalten. James war weg, ohne eine Erklärung, ohne alles. Einfach weg. Wo war er? Er, Sirius, war doch nur wenige Minuten nach seinem besten Freund hier angekommen, so wenig Zeit war vergangen, seit er James zuletzt gesehen hatte, dass ihm sein Fehlen noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Jetzt aber, wo besagte Wesen (Menschen? Vampire? Untote?) ihn offensichtlich bedrohten, wünschte er sich seinen Freund sehnlichst an seine Seite. Zumal er auch seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr hatte, wie ihm erneut schmerzlich bewusst wurde. Die Menge kreiste ihn langsam ein, kam plötzlich von allen Seiten auf ihn zu. Seine Entfernung zur rettenden Wand schien sich ganz wie von selbst vergrößert zu haben, und die ganze Situation erinnerte ihn zunehmend an seine Gefangennahme vor 15 Jahren; damals waren die Dementoren ebenso auf ihn zugekommen wie diese Wesen jetzt. ‚Wenigstens sind das keine wirklichen Dementoren, sonst hätte ich keine Chance!' So aber gelang es Sirius durch eine Lücke zwischen den Wesen zur Wand zu laufen, dorthin, wo er den Durchgang glaubte. Aber er fand nichts.

‚Scheiße, wo ist das hin???' Sirius fluchte. Die Situation war bedrohlicher als er gedacht hatte. Er wusste zwar nicht genau wie, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass eine Konfrontation mit diesen Wesen recht schmerzhaft enden konnte. Das Dumme war, dass eben diese Konfrontation ihm unmittelbar bevorstand. Eine große schwarze Menge schob sich langsam auf ihn zu. Das Gemurmel war lauter und energischer geworden, als ob er sie mit seinem missglückten Fluchtversuch geärgert hätte.

_Ein Lebender … hier… stört die Unsrigen … verschwinde … töte …vernichte! _

Sirius wünschte sich, die Stimmen wären so undeutlich wie am Anfang geblieben. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er war verloren. Diese Wesen würden ihn töten. Bald. Unweigerlich. Unwiderruflich.


End file.
